Just Another Marriage Law
by cindyflanary
Summary: In there 7th year a marriage law is passed. Who will be paired with who?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I own nothing but the plot. Mad-eye Moody, Tonks, Remus, Fred, and Sirius did not die.**_

Chapter one

"Hey Ron, Harry, you guys ready to go to breakfast?"

"Yeah." They answered at the same time. We walked down to the great hall. Just as we sat down the owl post showed up. As usual I got the Daily Prophet. The headline read _New marriage law just passed._

"Ron, Harry you have to read this." They looked over my shoulder and started reading.

_The minister of Magic has decided to pass a new law. A marriage law. Never in history has this happened before. The law states that all muggleborn, purbloods, and half bloods at the age of 17 to 40 must marry. They are sending out letters to everyone with questions. Based on the answers they will find matches for you. It is rumored that you must marry within 2 months and conceive within a year of the marriage but when questioned about it the minister Mad-eye Moody refused to answer. The letters should be sent out today._

At that point they boys stopped reading."They can't do this. Were still in school!" Harry said angrily.

"It looks like they're going to."

"Hermione you can't be ok with this. Why are you so calm?"

"Because it's not set in stone. Things could change. I mean were not exactly supposed to be in school. They might make in exception for us. Plus were the war heroes. We might be able to get out of it."

"Hermione you're brilliant. I'll just go talk to Kingsley later. I'm Harry Potter I should be able to convince him."

"Great Harry." Ron said. Then went back to his breakfast. Just then an owl landed in front of me with a letter as well as Ron and Harry. We opened them it read.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are happy to inform you that a new law has been passed. We have talked about it and decided that even though you are still in school you will still have to marry. Enclosed are the questions you need to fill it out and send it back no later than 7 p.m tomorrow night. It has been made so you cannot cheat and make sure you're paired with one of your friends or anything like that. Once your partner is chosen you will have two months to get married. Which a ministry official will attend. Then you will have a year to have at least one child. If you do not follow these rules and other rules we may give you then you will be sent to Azkaban for the rest of your life. So we sincerely hope that you agree to this._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Kingsley Shakbolt_

_ Minister of magic_

As they were walking to class everyone was talking about the new law. It seems everyone was upset about it. The ones who had a sibling in their seventh year they were worried about them. Hoping it wasn't true and they wouldn't have to marry. Hoping that if there brother or sister did have to marry that they would be paired with someone they liked or could at least get along with. And the ones who were suppose to get married were worried about who they were going to marry and if they would get along with them. If they would love them.

At lunch we decided to answer the questions and get it over with.

_Full name_

_Age_

_How old are you?_

_How big of a family you want?_

_Favorite color?_

_Favorite subject?_

_What career do you want or have?_

_What is your favorite animal?_

_Do you have animals? If so what type of animal?_

_How many family members do you have?_

"These quistons are stupid."

"They may be stupid but the answers determin who were paired with for the rest of our lifes."

"Why did they even make the stupid marriage law?"

"Because so many people died in the final battle."

We went to the rest of our classes. Once the day was over we decided to go to bed early. Tomorrow we find out who were paired with


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, wish I owned the characters but the amazing J.K Rowling does._

**Chapter two**

I came down to the commen room and Harry and Ron where already there waiting for me.

"Hey guy ready to go down to breakfast?"

"Yeah, and you know Ron is he is always ready to eat."

"Hey Harry I am not."

"Are to."

"OK you two just stop."

"Oh Mione you know were just messing around."

"You ok Mione?"

"Yeah, just nervouse to find out who I am with."

"We all are mione." We walked down to the great hall in silence. When we got there no one was really eating, everyone was waiting for the mail to get there. We sat down and pilled food onto our plate. But none of use really ate.

"Wow Ron, I'm surprised your not eating."

"Yeah, can't eat."

"Yeah seams like no one can." Just then the mail got there. It was so quite all you could here was people opening there mail.

"Ok on the count of three we open it."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_You have been paired with Draco Malfoy. You have two months to marry, and a year to conceive. We hope you have a good day. _

I was so stunned. I couldn't say anything.

"Mione who where you paired with?" I didn't say anything.

"Mione it can't be that bad." I handed them my letter unable to speak.

"No Mione this can't be. I'm sure theres some mistake."

"No Ron, it's not. I'm not surprised really, I was thinking about it and thought I would get paired with Malfoy or Snape, I was hoping I was wrong, but I'm not. Who are you paired with Ron?"

"….."

"Oh come on Ron it can't be to bad, it's not like you're paired with a Slytherin."

"No, I am paired with a Slytherin."

"No way, who?"

"Pansy." Just then Pansy yelled really loud.

"I'M PAIRED WITH A WEASLY THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING. THIS MOST BE SOME MISTAKE, HE'S A WEASLY, HES A GRYFENDOR."

"I'm guessing she's not to thrilled about the match either."

"So Harry who are you paired with, and don't say a slytherin."

"It's not a slytherin."

"Then who." Just then Ginny ran up and hugged Harry.

"I'm so glad were paired together."

"WHAT? YOUR UNDERAGE GINNY. MY LITTLE SISTER WILL NOT BE GETTING MARRIED."

"Calm down Ron, aren't you glad its to Harry and not some random guy?"

"True. Well congrates you two, at least someone gets what they want."

"Who knows Ron maybe things will work out between you two."

Thanks for reading! I have a great idea for next chapter! I believe next chapter will be really good. Hopefully I will have it posted in the next few days.


End file.
